


Sex With Loki Would Include...

by sexuallylevi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Sex With Loki Would Include...

Loki is the god of mischief, he’s gonna be kinky as hell. BDSM is Loki’s favorite! And the bondage is not light at all, no, he’s going to into hardcore bondage. He wants you submissive in every situation, don’t try to rule over him in dominance either, you won’t win.

Temperature play is going to be on the top of his list of things to do also. He loves using ice to tease your clit and watch as you shiver from the coldness.

Namecalling. ‘Pet’ seems to be one of the common names Loki uses in the smut that I read, but I think he’s definitely going to enjoy using degrading names. ‘Slut’ or ‘Whore’ are some of the popular ones that he uses. 

Namecalling for him, however, he’d enjoy anything that shows he is dominant or superior. ‘Sir’, ‘Master’, ‘My King’, things like that Loki would love to be called in bed.

He’s so down for anything in public. Trust me, he’ll even use toys. Vibrating panties, he’ll finger you in public, anything that can risk you guys being caught. 

For positions, Loki would enjoy you being on top. Yes, this seems to contradict the whole power/dominance thing he has. But you’re not going to be in control much in these positions. He’s going to control the pace you move your hips, he can tease you by sitting still and not giving you the friction you want, he can grab your ass, your breasts, Loki will be in charge no matter what.

However, when he wants to be on top, you’re gonna get pounded. Loki will have no mercy whatsoever. He knows your limits but he’ll push you often to make things more interesting and exciting. He likes to hold your arms a lot and push into you with very powerful thrusts that are guaranteed to make you scream.


End file.
